


Ready Now

by dawningofdrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Completed, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but still soft as fuck, dodie - Freeform, inspired by dodie, m/m - Freeform, non-au, scyvie, they arent really a couple yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningofdrag/pseuds/dawningofdrag
Summary: the makeover challenge causes yvie to breakdown in the bathroom, so scarlet swoops in to try and make everything better.





	Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for all the positive feedback on Quiet Hour!! i made a ton of friends because of it, and i'm super grateful for every single one of them. this is inspired by a song called 'Ready Now' that is written by dodie and is such a beautiful soft song that everyone deserves to listen to. i wrote this because @pinkgrapefruit asked for some scyvie in between episodes over at AQ, so i made scyvie in between episodes! funnily enough, she ended up beta-ing this herself (and also being an angel set from heaven and fixing up my tenses sksksk) and i am eternally grateful for her. also, shoutout to @chachkisalpaca for just being a really cool friend and putting up with my weird ass, i love u bitch. enjoy loves!!

_You saw through me_

_All this time_

_I'd forgotten_

_People are kind_

 

Yvie was crying in the bathroom when Scarlet finally found her.

She was hunched over in the corner, her blue makeup all smudged from the streams of tears that leaked from her eyes. Scarlet heard her sobs, but they were soft, almost silent. She was absolutely heartbroken, of course she was, but she didn't want anyone to know.

Scarlet immediately took off her headpiece, wincing as the glue that kept it on her head stuck to the strands of her long hair. She sets the piece down - careful as to not ruin Yvie’s hard work - before crawling to sit next to her closest friend.

Yvie didn't even bother to look up at Scarlet when she entered the room. She felt weak, vulnerable, scared- no, _terrified_. She didn't want anyone seeing that - especially people like Scarlet.

She’d created a reputation with the girls, but Scarlet, out of all people, saw right through it. She broke down the walls Yvie had built up for years like it was easy. It was frightening for Yvie to have someone who could find the cracks in her armor so quickly, but then at the same time it felt… fine. She couldn't quite understand it but Scarlet knowing who she truly was made her feel safe.

Scarlet gently placed her hand onto Yvie’s back, smoothing the denim covering it before speaking quietly.

“You know, if you stay hunched over like that any longer, your back is going to kill you in the morning.”

Yvie felt the urge to smile at Scarlet’s caring words, slowly sitting up properly to reveal her red face. She covered her bloodshot eyes as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, eager to respond. “Why do you sound like my mom?” Yvie spoke, a chuckle escaping her blue tinted lips.

“I don’t sound like your mom!” Scarlet laughed, almost offended, moving to grab the toilet paper by the toilet before handing it to the younger queen. “I sound like a good friend.”

Yvie took the roll from the older queen, ripping off a few squares to try and wipe her makeup off. Scarlet went back to her previous position next to Yvie, her head gently laying itself on Yvie’s shoulder. She didn't try to speak though, allowing the silence of the bathroom, accompanied by the drops of water leaking from the faucet, to orchestrate their current situation. Scarlet let her friend shed the rest of her tears, her manicured hand continuing to caress Yvie’s back.

Yvie cried, much longer than she’d be proud to admit on any other day, and somehow found her way into the older girl’s arms, feeling the need to be close to her, to touch her, hug her, feel her warm and caring aura envelope her frame. Scarlet did nothing but pull her friend closer, tightening her grip around the taller queen and making sure that the oddball knew how much she cared about her. She pulled away after a few minutes, once Yvie calmed down, and met her eyes. The brunette smiled, soft and sweet before she spoke.

“Tell me everything you’re thinking about.”

Yvie turned confused, her words catching the younger queen off guard. She was expecting some inspiring confidence booster to come out of Scarlet’s lips, maybe even something witty. But that never happened, and Scarlet watched her with a patient look. “... What do you mean tell you everything?”

“Tell me everything, Yves.” The girl sent her a subtle smile, her hand reaching for Yvie’s. “Everything that’s making you cry like this. And after that, we’ll talk about it together.”

Yvie was baffled, to say the least. Normally, when she opened up to the people close to her, she would start to tell only a fraction of her problems before she was cut off. Her friends would conjure up paragraphs worth of advice that they thought would work for her, but in reality, it all meant nothing. She would pretend as if their words lifted her up, fake a smile every now and then, mentally noting to herself to never ask advice from them again. That’s how it always went. So when Scarlet offered to listen to her talk about everything (and by everything she meant _everything_ ), she wanted to burst into tears again. Nobody had ever done that for her, and nothing had ever made her feel so loved.

So, Yvie talked. She talked like they didn't have to leave set in an hour. She talked like Scarlet didn't have to go the morning after. The words that left her lips didn't feel even the slightest bit forced, every syllable she voiced felt easy, felt like flying - if that could explain it better.

She talked about feeling betrayed by so many people the minute her name came off their lips, about feeling discounted by everyone else whenever she started to talk about her drag. Yvie wasn't afraid to tell Scarlet every single thought that came into her mind (although speaking her mind was never really the struggle to begin with) that even the smallest things that irritated her were brought to light. Yvie talked until there is nothing else to talk about, and Scarlet just listened with her hands never slipping apart.

 

_You said, "I will listen_

_Tell it all_

_When you're finished_

_We'll talk more"_

 

“You feel better Yves?” Scarlet asked with her hand firmly gripping Yvie’s. She handed what’s left of the tissue roll back to Yvie, suppressing a smile. “You know, you still look pretty when you cry.”

Yvie laughed (a genuine laugh) at Scarlet’s attempt to lift her mood up. Granted, she still felt like shit, but putting into words her frustrations lifted her spirits. Scarlet being there to just listen was something she never knew she needed but was grateful that she had.

She washed and wiped her face free of makeup, making sure that minimal evidence of her previous breakdown remained. Yvie turned to look at Scarlet to see her leaning on the bathroom wall tiles with a hint of a smile. She walked up to her, her denim covered heels in hand, before she wrapped an arm around the shorter girl.

“Thanks, Scar,” Yvie whispered into Scarlet’s ear, her arm wrapped firmly around the other queen’s shoulder. “Thanks so much. I really fucking needed that.” she laughed.

She heard an ‘aww’ from Scarlet before she felt her tight hug being reciprocated, Scarlet’s head nuzzling itself into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, quiet and comfortable around each other’s touch before Scarlet spoke up. “It’s... Jacob, actually.”

Yvie pulled away at Scarlet’s words, their eyes meeting before the older queen talks once more. “My name is Jake. Like, real name.”

“Oh!” Yvie laughed louder this time, shaking her head at her previous confusion. “Well, if we’re using fucking boy names now, I’m Jovan. Joe or Jojo or whatever the fuck.” She grinned as more heaps of laughter escaped her chest. Scarlet chimed in with her more subdued giggle, her hand reaching out for Yvie’s as they basked in their newfound happiness.

Their fingers touched and Yvie could have _sworn_ she’d felt something. The little spark that erupted with the touch of their hands as they laughed together didn't go unnoticed by the younger queen. She shrugged it off the second she felt it, afraid to confront it (rather ironic in comparison to her usual demeanor) and just focused on the smiling queen in front of her.

She noticed Scarlet squeeze her hand a little tighter than normal, grinning from ear to ear. “So, are you okay now? We should probably go...” the other queen looked back at the bathroom door, a glint of worry apparent in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m good, I’m good.” Yvie walked to the door, her hand still intertwined with Scarlet’s. “Let’s leave this shithole before they start looking for us.”

With a nod, she opened the door. They took long, confident strides to the workroom with their linked hands refusing to let go. Yvie would look at Scarlet as they walked together, sending her small smiles as her mind went somewhere it hadn't been before.

 

_Feet firm on the ground_

_We stood hand in hand_

_And I told the world_

_That I have a plan_

_Together we sang_

 

Yvie doesn't quite understand her connection with Scarlet, but she knows it’s there. Their natural attraction towards one another never went unnoticed, but at the same time, nothing was ever said. Yvie knows this is something she is bound to bring up with Scar, something they’re bound to confront when the time comes. But right now, with the feeling of their hands laced together along with the joy she feels deep in her chest, she doesn't think of it. All she needed in this very moment is the way Scarlet’s smile, and the way it made everything better.

That’ll be enough for now.

 

_I'm ready now._

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow my stupid shitposting scyvie obsessed ass, you can follow me on tumblr! my username is @dawningofdrag and my inbox is always open if you want to freak out about these two dumbasses lmao


End file.
